Unexpected Encounters
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Tooth only wanted to catch some trout for lunch; instead, she got a merman. (Eventual Rainbow Snowcone) AU
1. Under the Docks

_Summary/ Tooth only wanted to catch some trout for lunch; instead, she got a merman instead. (Pre-rainbow snowcone?) AU._

* * *

A normal day, to Tooth, was going out to the docks and fishing with her sisters was just relaxing, chattering and laughing about the stupidest things, catching trout, and soaking in the sun. That day she went alone, since her sisters had started school again she would just have to go fishing alone. She expected it to be quiet, with only the sound of the boats and rushing waves.

She was wrong, really wrong.

After she had sat down at the edge of the dock and thrown her line in, a bubbling came from underneath the dock. Tooth's eyes widened and dropped her stuff. She held onto the edge and looked under the dock.

"What the-"

"Crap."

She was going mad.

"YOU'RE A MERMAID!" She screamed. She didn't realize she leaned too far, and then fell in. She quickly pushed herself back to the top and coughed a bit. She wiped the salt water out of her eyes and the white-haired boy came back in full vision again.

"Y-you can see me?" He stuttered. Tooth furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah! B-But…you're not supposed to exist!" Tooth yelled. He hushed her, bringing his finger to his lip quickly before dropping it in the water again. Tooth pressed her lips in a tight line. She glanced back at the boats, then at the men and women who were examining her spot curiously. She quickly moved under the dock so they wouldn't see her.

"Well…I _do_ exist. Actually, I'm not the only one. There is thousands more merpeople out in the ocean." He smiled. Tooth shook her head, a small frustrated whine coming from her throat.

"I don't understand." Tooth said lowly. He rolled his eyes and flicked his light blue tail.

"I'm a mer_man, _and they are other with fins." He sounded annoyed. Tooth scowled.

"Sorry Mister, it's not every day you see a guy with gills." Tooth gave a little shrug. He gave a glare before shaking his head.

"What's your name?" Tooth asked, changing the subject.

"Jack. Jack Frost…and yours?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Tooth." She answered.

"Tooth as in…actual teeth?" He leaned against some rocks the dock was built into.

"Oh no I'm named after a candy bar-yes like actual teeth!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack pulled back and frowned. Tooth pursued her lips again, her eyes softening. She didn't mean to yell at him, she just got tired with people questioning her name. She hung her head a bit.

"Sorry." Tooth apologized nervously.

"I-It's fine." Jack nodded. Tooth stayed silent for a moment before lifting her head again.

"Why are you here and what was that bubbling?" Tooth questioned. Jack smiled and his eyes brightened.

"I've always wanted legs, like you and the people on the docks! I was trying out this potion a witch doctor gave to me…it didn't work…I knew I should've listened to Bunny before going to him." Jack started speaking to himself mostly. Tooth made a face, raising an eyebrow. She pulled back and laughed under her breath.

"Witch doctor? Bunny…? I _am_ going mad." Tooth shook her head.

"Hey, you're talking to a merman-"

"This is exactly it! I'm talking to the Little Mermaid while everybody else is having lunch!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Why is it so hard for people to believe in '_impossible_' beings?" Jack asked.

"Well it's just…we live in a world where fairytales like, y'know, mermaids and witch doctors aren't real. And if people say they've seen something like that or are a magical being of some sort they're put down as crazy." Tooth shrugged.

"That still doesn't explain much." Jack placed his chin on his hand.

"That's the best I've got." Tooth placed a lose piece of hair behind her ear. Jack eyed her colorful hair and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing…" Jack shook his head. "Anyways, what I mean is why are people put down for believing? Are people's mind trained not to be imaginative?"

Tooth's eyes widened. She opened her mouth but closed it; she couldn't find the right words.

"N-No. It's just that-um…" Tooth looked down at the water at her reflection and her eyes brightened. _'Baby Tooth!' _She thought. She swam over to the rocks he was sitting at and sat down.

"Generally, it's okay to say if you say you've seen a mermaid-or mer_man, _because you're young and you believe in the fairytales you're given. But at one point we're told to grow up, forget about the fables and characters we love so much. We refuse at one point but then everybody around us, everybody we grew up with is starting to leave them behind. So we follow, and forget about the fairytales. And when they're brought up again, they're called silly, ridiculous! And the process repeats." Tooth crossed her arms. Jack tilted his head, frowning deeply.

"It sounds like you're talking about how my people's lifestyle works." Jack mimicked Tooth's stance.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the same exact thing! When you're little you hear stories of talking animals and people on land, or witches, wizards, time travelers, pirates-everything! Then when you get older they tell you they are dangerous, the only people you can trust is the mermaids and mermen you live with. It's all everybody has ever known for hundreds of years." Jack rolled his eyes, flicking his tail. Tooth huffed.

"That's not fair I mean-"

"I'm talking to you aren't I? A human, a land dweller?" Jack smiled. Tooth blushed a bit and shook her head.

"You have a friend, Bunny, right?" Tooth asked.

"Well, frienemy." Jack said.

"Nonetheless! Yes there can be dangerous, evil people but they are only looking at the dark side of humans and…magical people or-whatever!" Tooth exclaimed.

"_Tooth_?" A small voice called out. Tooth nearly hit her head on the dock when she jumped.

"Who's that?" Jack whispered.

"It's my sister!" Tooth exclaimed lowly.

Baby Tooth looked at her sister's things curiously before crossing her arms. Her sister never left her fishing supplies behind at the dock unless there was an emergency, and nothing was wrong at home or at her friends…so something bad must've happened to Tooth. Baby Tooth gasped.

"Oh no!" Baby Tooth yelled. Tooth's grew as wide as the moon. Jack glanced up and back at Tooth before quickly pushing her out from underneath the docks.

"U-um, Baby Tooth I'm over here!" Tooth yelled. Baby Tooth smiled but then furrowed her eyebrows. She looked over the dock and shook her head.

"Why are you in the water Tooth?" Baby Tooth asked. Tooth laughed nervously.

"I…fell in." Tooth shrugged. Baby Tooth laughed.

"How did you do that?" Baby Tooth asked.

"I don't know, it was an accident." Tooth shrugged. One of the women who worked at the boats spotted Tooth and Baby Tooth and immediately came running over. She glanced at Baby Tooth before getting on her knees and reaching a hand out for Tooth.

"What are you doing in the water, Thia? You're not even wearing your suit!" She exclaimed then helped pull Tooth out of the water. Her husband came running over with a towel for Tooth. While everybody fussed over her, Jack started swimming away. Tooth glanced behind her shoulder to see Jack smiling brightly at her; and then he mouthed the words '_See you again soon'._

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you enjoyed (?) honestly the whole thing is just for crap n' giggles. I had a lot of fun writing it! And sorry if I made the characters (a bit) OOC (especially with Tooth, I gave her the sassy mouth)._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. In the middle of the Night

It had been about a month since Tooth and Jack had met under the dock, and even though the two were distracted by their own lives, they had both had lingering memories from their encounter. Well, who could for about a _merman, _and for Jack, he had spoken with a person with legs! He had broken a law! Jack swore he wouldn't do it again, no matter how much he wanted to go talk to Tooth again. And Tooth wouldn't go looking for a merman who lived in the _ocean. _There was no chance she would find him anyways.

Once again, Tooth was wrong.

But this time, Baby Tooth found him.

"THIA! THIATHIATHIA! TOOTH!" Baby Tooth screamed from the hallways. _'Thank goodness our parents are gone on a business trip.' _Tooth thought.

Tooth quickly jumped from her bed and grabbed her robe. She ran into the hallway, where Baby Tooth ran into her knees. Baby Tooth grumbled inaudible words and Tooth crossed her arms.

"Tannis! Why are you screaming?" Tooth asked quietly. She slipped on her robe then bent down to pick up the younger girl.

"He's at the docks! The water was bubbling all around his a-and then he saw me and I got s-scared-"

"Why were you at the docks, in the middle of the night?" Tooth questioned. Baby Tooth's eyes widened.

"I-I sleepwalked." Baby Tooth stammered. Tooth raised an eyebrow.

"No you didn't." Tooth said.

"I-I don't know. I saw a girl and she was going towards the docks and then she disappeared and there was the merman!" The smaller girl started trembling. Tooth narrowed her eyes in confusion and laid a hand on her cheek to stop her from shaking.

"Merman?" Tooth muttered. Baby Tooth nodded.

"He had a long tail and it was white at the top but it turned into blue at the end, at the fins! H-he…he said your name." Baby Tooth hit her face behind her coat collar. Tooth's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly.

"I-I…I think I know who you are talking about."

"Really?" Baby Tooth said confused. Tooth nodded and set her little sister down again. Tooth smiled a bit at her younger sister.

"He's not really dangerous you know, nothing like the stories the men and women at the boats tell you about." Tooth said soothingly. Baby Tooth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and she shook her head.

"But-"then Baby Tooth stopped herself. She rocked back and forth on her toes.

"But…what?" Tooth asked.

"Well…he didn't have sharp teeth, or black nails, or fish-y looking ears." Baby Tooth scratched her cheek, thinking. "But maybe he isn't so bad." Tooth smiled brightly at her. Baby Tooth looked up at Tooth tiredly and smiled as brightly as she could.

"You should go back to sleep, Baby Tooth, it's been an exciting night." Tooth told her.

"I'm not tire-"Baby Tooth cut herself off with a yawn, then rubbed her eyes. Tooth shook her head and laughed lightly under her breath. She picked Baby Tooth up again and walked a few doors down until she came to a light purple door. Tooth opened the door and then laid Baby Tooth down on her bed.

"Night Toothie." Baby Tooth mumbled and buried her face in the pillow. Tooth bent down and kissed her on the forehead before whispering, "Goodnight."

* * *

Jack flicked his tail and sighed. _Another_ failed attempt to get legs!

He played with the rocks in front of him and rested his chin on his arm. He grumbled a bit under his breath before he heard footsteps coming towards him and lifted his head. Jack sighed of relief when he realized it was just Tooth.

"You know, I saw mini version of you earlier." Jack smirked and pointed a finger at her. Tooth rolled her eyes but he caught a small smile.

"That was my little sister. She got freaked out and came running and screaming into our house." Tooth crossed her arms.

"I think she may have woken up a few the neighbors too, then started grumbling about how 'damn kids need to get off-"

"Okay yeah I get it." Tooth raised a hand and made a sour face. Jack shrugged and rested his chin on his arms again.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Tooth asked, getting to her knees and sat down. Jack grumbled a bit before lifting his head once more.

"I tried getting legs, needless to say, it didn't work…_again!" _He shouted. Tooth hushed him before crossing her arms.

"I thought you couldn't trust that witch doctor?" Tooth said confused.

"I went back to get my coins, he said the mix was out dated and gave me a different one." Jack scowled. Tooth sighed and shook her head.

"Take Bunny's advice, don't go to him anymore." Tooth told him. Jack only nodded and kept his eyes on the ground. Tooth bit the inside of her mouth.

"Well, maybe you'll get legs one day. You never know!" Tooth tried to cheer him up. Jack gave her a half smile and shook his head.

"I should be heading home." Jack muttered. Tooth shook her head before getting back on her feet and watched him swim away. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before turning around to find Baby Tooth pouting and looking wide eyed at where Jack was.

"All he wants is legs Tooth." Baby Tooth mumbled before hugging Tooth's legs. Tooth hung her head down and laid a hand on top of her head.

"Can we help him?" Baby Tooth asked, lifting her chin to look at her older sister. Tooth wanted to laugh; help a _merman? _This was going to take some getting used to.

"How about we try to look for him at the docks tomorrow, or at the beach?" Tooth asked, giving the younger girl a small smile. Baby Tooth's eyes lit up and she squealed. Tooth shushed her sister before taking her hand and walking back home, listening to excited chatter streaming from Baby Tooth's mouth.

* * *

Jack wiped the water out of his eyes, gritting his teeth before he heard rushed words coming from a little girl's mouth. He looked up to find the two sisters sitting on his rock, with Baby Tooth talking wildly and Tooth smiling nervously down at him. She mouthed _"I'm so sorry!" _glancing between him and Baby Tooth.

He was surprised to find he didn't mind at all.

* * *

_A/N: Since I got a great response from everybody, and I was actually inspired to write another chapter, I give you chapter two! It's not the best (but not the worst either) and I still had a lot fun writing it!_

_Just for a better description of Jack's tail: Jack's tail is pure white at the waist and it slowly dip-dyes into a dark blue. Just in case you didn't understand Baby Tooth's description of Jack's tail. :)_

_Thanks for reading, see you next chapter *zooms off*_


	3. Caught in Nets

_"Thiaaaa."_

Tooth opened her eyes and groaned. The light from the window hit directly towards her and she winced, then rubbed her eyes. Baby Tooth jumped off from her spot on the bed and tugged at her sister's foot.

"We have to go meet Jack at the rocks remember? We never miss our time with Jack at the docks!" Baby Tooth tried to whisper the best she could. Tooth just smiled fondly at her and nodded her head.

For another month, the three friends fell into a routine. Baby Tooth and Tooth would meet Jack at the docks or the hidden rocks at the beach. In that time, Jack had revealed a lot about merpeople and what they actually are. Tooth and Baby Tooth were just as happy to teach him about how humans live.

"How could I forget? We always spend our Sundays with him." Tooth stretched out her limbs and rolled her neck a few times before getting up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Baby Tooth trailed after her with a bright smile.

"I got your swimsuit for you and the rainbow feather-y dress you cover yourself with, and the new gold sandals you got last week!" Baby Tooth listed the items off on her fingers and smiled proudly at herself. Tooth bent down and picked her up, kissing her little sister's nose.

"That is _so _nice of you! It would've probably taken me longer to get everything together, I am _so_ tired." Tooth rubbed her eyes again with the heel of her hand and set Baby Tooth down again. Once Tooth entered the bathroom, Baby Tooth closed the door and went back to the bed. She took out her drawing pad and started drawing Jack's tail.

A few minutes later, after Tooth had slipped into her swimsuit and cover up, she came out of the bathroom with a giant smile.

"Ready to go?" Tooth asked holding out her hand. Baby Tooth nodded and jumped from the bed and ran over to her to grab her hand. Before Tooth could say anything else, Baby Tooth pulled her out of her room, squealing with joy.

* * *

Tooth and Baby Tooth waited at the rocks for Jack, for a good forty minutes before leaving the hidden meet-up place and started searching from him.

"Tooth what if something bad happened to Jack?" Baby Tooth's lower lip trembled. Tooth grabbed hold of her little sister's hand and shook her head.

"Nothing bad happened to Jack." Tooth couldn't help but feel like she was lying to herself. Baby Tooth frowned but kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

A few days passed…

The days turned to weeks…

Three months went by…

Baby Tooth kept begging Tooth to go back to the docks, go back to the rocks, once even suggested to go searching for him. But Tooth wouldn't let her.

Tooth had no idea where Jack was, or if he just didn't want to the two girls anymore. At first she felt angry, after she overcame the fear the first four weeks. Though the anger subsided and she grew lonely, even with six other sisters and two parents in the house. Jack was a great friend to have, someone different from the girls and boys at her school. And she has to admit, he is kind of cute.

Still, she didn't think it was worth it. If he didn't want to see them anymore, they would just have to leave him.

"Toothie! C'mon we have to leave for the docks!" Her younger sister, Talanoa, shouted from her room next to hers. Tooth closed her notebook and slipped her old black converse on before rushing out from her room and picking up a squealing Baby Tooth on the way.

Tooth jumped the last four steps of the stairs and giggled along with Baby Tooth. She set her sister down with her Baby Tooth's twin, Taraneh. Tooth's father grumbled lowly before pointing his index finger at her.

"What did I tell you about jumping the stairs? It's dangerous Tooth! You can get seriously hurt-"

"But Baba it feels like flying!" Talanoa's twin, Tyanna, giggled. Tooth smiled at her younger sister and then kissed her father's cheek.

"It's alright Baba, I won't do it again." Tooth reassured him. He smiled a bit at her and shook his head. Tooth's mother came up behind him and laughed.

"But we all know that you still will!" Adhira teased. Tooth raised her hands in the air.

"Hey!"

"Oh! We have to get to the docks!" Adhira said, looking at her watch, and started ushering the girls out the front door. All the girls started chattering immediately and their parents laughed, trying to keep up with their daughters.

* * *

Jack poked his head out from above the waters, finding the rocks empty once again.

He frowned deeply and splashed the water with his fist, causing a mini wave to splash onto where Baby Tooth and Tooth were supposed to be. He hadn't seen the two sisters since a siren ratted him out to the Council about seeing Bunny and ended getting locked up for two months. He was finally released after his Uncle paid a fine. Then he spent another month cleaning up the trash around the reefs when his Uncle found out he went to go see Bunny _and_ the Witchdoctor.

Jack came back last Sunday to find his two friends gone, but still waited on the rocks for them until the moon came up behind the waves. He came back the next week and waited again, then realized they might not be coming back.

But still he waited until he couldn't see the sun beyond the horizon anymore.

Today, they still didn't show up. Jack kept thinking it was his fault, not being careful enough and ending up getting caught and leaving them. They only thing he could do now was try to find them, and make everything go back to normal.

He turned his back to the rocks and dove back into the water, swimming at a fast speed towards the docks.

* * *

Tooth sat on a bench on the small boat, messily sketching animals and her sisters onto a page. Baby Tooth sat next to her, her chin on her knee and a hummingbird plushy in her arms. Adhira smiled at the two girls before resting her head against Baba's shoulder.

"It's nice to finally have a weekend off work and spend it with the girls." She closed her eyes and sighed happily. Tooth gave a small smile at her parents before returning to her sketchbook. Baby Tooth glanced up from the sketches for a moment to look out at the sea. She noticed something…odd, floating a few feet away from the book. She squinted her eyes and frowned, then realized it was a net.

"Toothie…there's a net…" Baby Tooth pointed her finger at the net and then her eyes widened when she saw dark blue fins flash, then disappear again.

"Did you just see-!"

"Yeah I did." Tooth swallowed hard. She closed her sketch book and left it on the bench, and quickly moved to the edge of the boat and tilted her head. The dark blue fins struggled to surface again and Tooth's eyes widened.

"It's him. It's Jack." Tooth whirled around to see Baby Tooth shaking.

"He's caught in a net! Tooth what…what if he can't stay under for too long. He can hold his breath but not forever!" Baby Tooth exclaimed. Tooth held Baby Tooth's cheeks and hushed her, glancing where her parents were before looking back down at her sister.

"It's okay Baby Tooth, it's fine. I'm going to go Jack now. Alright? But stay here and make sure mama and Baba don't come out okay?" Tooth asked. Baby Tooth nodded and hugged her hummingbird closer to her. Tooth smiled at her one more time before kissing her forehead, and then pulled off her flannel shirt and took out her Swiss army knife. Then she headed straight into the water.

Baby Tooth frowned deeply before running off to make sure her parents wouldn't go after Tooth.

Tooth poked her head above water for a moment before spotting where the net was and took a deep breath, and then dove back under towards where Jack was.

Jack tried to reach the surface, his fingers getting caught in the net and tightening around them. A few bubbles came out of his mouth and he tried to move his tail though the net already start to pierce through the scales and into the flesh of his tail. He winced hard and wiggled about, and felt his brain start to go blank. He needed air, _badly._

He tried to keep his eyes open and found a figure swimming towards him. He shook his head a bit and tried to move away, only causing the net to dig into his skin even more. He felt his cheeks burn and felt like crying out loudly.

Tooth took out the army knife and started cutting the net apart. She looked at Jack worriedly and gurgled, after nicking her finger with the tip of the knife. She ignored the burning pain and went back to getting Jack out.

Jack blinked the blurriness away from his eyes and saw Tooth's pink eyes flickered between the net and him. He smiled a bit and blew a few bubbles. Tooth shook her head and started to cut the area around Jack's fingers carefully.

All the while, Baby Tooth was having a hard time keeping Baba and Mama inside.

"Oh come on Tannis, we'll catch some fish for dinner later!" Adhira said cheerfully and picked up the small girl. Baby Tooth squirmed a bit and frowned slightly. Talanoa drew her eyebrows together in confusion and chewed on the end of her pen. Something was wrong with Baby Tooth.

"You okay BT?" Talanoa asked. Baby Tooth nodded with a bright smile that didn't really reach her eyes. Talanoa shook her head before returning back to her notebook.

"Mama, Baba-let's play go fish! I really want to play go fish!" Baby Tooth lied. Baba raised an eyebrow questioningly and shot a confused look at his wife. Adhira pushed a piece of hair behind Baby Tooth's ear and smiled a bit.

"Sure! We've got plenty of time until sundown. Let's go get your sisters too." Adhira started making her way out the small room.

_'Oops.' _Baby Tooth thought.

Tooth cut the last piece of the next from his tail and pulled back she saw the cut flesh on his tail bleed. She shook her head and put the army knife back into her pocket. She resurfaced for a moment, catching her breath and then took another deep breath. She went under again, shaking Jack, trying to keep him conscious. Jack's eyelids fluttered a bit before looking up at Tooth.

The magenta eyes stared hard back at him and she smiled and grabbed his arm, and started pulling them towards the beach. Jack flicked his tail, trying to pull them to land faster, though it was a weak attempt. Jack flushed from embarrassment and the fact that his lungs were still burning. He stopped and surfaced, gasping for air.

"Oh-"Jack sputtered. Tooth held him up and tried to keep them both up. "-my seaweed." Tooth rolled her eyes, but Jack caught the small smile that graced her face before it dissolved.

"_Really_? Now you want to make a joke about how merpeople use their language." Tooth kept kicking her legs and grunted. Jack. Started moving his free hand and kicked his tail weakly.

"Just trying to lighten up the situation, Tooth." Jack heaved a breath. Tooth glanced at him worriedly before dragging them further towards the sand. Jack giggled to himself and shook his head.

"I swear if you don't die right now, I will kill you later." Tooth said lowly. Jack shook his head, and looked at her knowingly.

"No you won't." Jack said in a sing-song voice. Tooth flushed red and flicked his ear, and then Jack blew a raspberry at her and splashed some water on her with his tail. Tooth squeaked and went under for a moment, then came back up scowling.

"What were you doing anyways that made you end up in that net?" Tooth asked. She nearly sighed of relief when she felt the sand beneath her feet.

"I was trying to save some sea turtles." Jack grunted with a shrug and starting dragging himself onto the sand. Tooth's eyes softened and lifted her body up out of the water, and tripped over her own feet, causing her to land in the sand. Jack snickered and she glared at him.

"You try using your legs after swimming like a half mile away from the boat!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"You could do a marathon in the English Channel." Jack rested his chin against his hands and let out a sigh. Tooth shook her head and crossed her legs.

"You're exaggerating." Tooth said.

"Maybe a bit, but you're one of the best human swimmers I've seen!"

"Are you telling me you watch people swim at the beach?"

"NO! No-I mean I do but- jeez…" Jack felt the familiar burn and hid the blue blush behind his hand. Tooth tilted her head and didn't hold back her smirk.

"I guess everybody has their odd fascinations." Tooth shrugged, and then lifted herself off the ground. She looked back at the boat and sighed of relief. Her parents hadn't come out and saw Baby Tooth's figure pull them back into their little room and disappear. She turned back to Jack whose eyelids drooped low.

"Don't fall asleep on me! I don't want to drag you back to the rocks." Tooth groaned. Jack just grinned and rubbed his eyes. Tooth motioned Jack to follow her and he backed off the land and back into the shallow water. She walked carefully and slowly over the rocks and towards the flat ones Baby Tooth and Tooth would sit at with Jack. Once the two of them were there, she helped pull Jack up onto the rock and sat down next to him.

"I could go for a nap." Jack closed his eyes and held his arm over his face.

"You do that. I need to get back to the boat and dried off as best as I can before my parents notice." Tooth glanced back at him, and then remembered his tail. Her eyes widened and she turned towards him.

"Your tail earlier, it was bleeding!" She examined his tail…and found no evidence that he was cut. She pulled back confused.

"Yeah…and?"

"You…don't have any cuts." Tooth said in disbelief. She bit her knuckle and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You can regenerate?" Tooth questioned. Jack shook his head a bit.

"Minor wounds and scrapes. If somebody big happens to me, like…a knife I wouldn't be able to heal from that." Jack frowned. Tooth shook like she was cold.

"How does it…exactly work?"

"…I don't actually know."

Tooth looked at the cut on her thumb and bit her lip then tapped on Jack's shoulder. Jack lifted his arm off his eyes and looked at her questioningly. She held out her thumb and felt the burning in her cheeks.

"Can you heal me?" Tooth asked. Jack got onto his elbows and tilted his head. He looked back at her and reached out to grab her thumb. He lifted it up to his face then gently pressed his lips to the cut. Tooth's eyes widened and she pulled back a bit. Jack let go of her thumb and pulled his face away. Tooth stared at the frost melting away on thumb to reveal the cut gone and clean of blood…as if nothing ever happened.

"I…will never understand you." Tooth pushed a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yep!" He said, popping the _p. _Tooth just smiled and stood up, making her way back towards the water. Tooth then froze and crossed her arms, turning around and frowning.

"What happened to you? It's been three months since we've last seen you." Tooth asked. Jack lifted himself off his back and hunched over.

"A siren ratted me out to the Council, got thrown in jail and was released by my uncle, spent another month grounded, and it all leads up to this point." Jack explained in quick ramble. Tooth tilted her head and flung her arms out.

"A Council? You have an Uncle? _Jail!?_" Tooth shouted, her eyes filled with confusion. He shrugged and laid back down.

"I'll explain later." Jack said simply. Tooth turned on her heel and waved him off, mumbling "See you next Sunday," under her breath. Jack's eyes opened up again and slowly a bright smile found its way onto his face.

* * *

_cRIES._

_I didn't update last weekend and I am late for this update too, sorry! Still not my best, not really my worst either. But I enjoyed it a bit so eh._

_I think updates my stretch out and be every other week or something like that. School is just blagh. I've already got so much on my plate right now I'm not sure if I have time for this mini-series anymore. BUT I SHALL FIND A WAY TO SPARE TIME._

_Now I bid you a G'night and see ya next chapter!_

_**EDIT!:** I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE NEXT TWO-THREE WEEKS DUE TO A VERY BUSY SCHEDULE. _


	4. Baby Tooth's Questions

"Jack…? Where do mermaid babies come from?"

Jack dropped his coconut and Tooth nearly fell out of her floatie.

Jack laughed nervously as Baby Tooth looked on confused. Tooth floated closer to them until she felt ground beneath her feet, then grabbed onto one of the rocks to keep her by them. Jack looked up thoughtfully before turning to Tooth.

"I-I remember that Jack told me about it once…um, something about pearls and clams?" Tooth looked back hopefully. Jack nodded with a smile.

"Uh…yeah!"

Baby Tooth raised an eyebrow and Tooth mimicked her expression. Jack nodded and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Um…if a woman and a man really want a kid…they go into the depths of the oceans and find calm shells." Jack started. Tooth bit her nail and pulled herself onto the rock next to Jack. She sure hoped Jack could make a good excuse or else she would have to start a water fight or _something_ to stray away from the conversation.

"They cut their thumbs and rub the blood on the clam-"

"EW!" Baby Tooth screeched. Jack and Tooth winced, pulling back from the 7-year-old. They shared a glance before returning their attention to the little girl.

"Well, yeah it is pretty gross…but anyways…they take the clam home and for about 9 months they treat it with great care-"

"Do they put any more blood on it?" Baby Tooth wrinkled her face in disgust. Jack shrugged and nodded.

"Every month, or else the pearl inside will die out." Jack told her simply. Baby Tooth crossed her arms and leaned in.

"The pearl?"

"The Pearl is the little baby mermaid or merboy that will be born after 9 months." Jack said. Tooth nodded. The idea that…that is how merpeople are born sounded ridiculous! But if Witchdoctors, huge Pookas, and merpeople were real…it wasn't really crazy as it seemed.

"Well how can a pearl go from being a…pearl to a baby?" Baby Tooth questioned. Before Jack could speak again, Tooth jumped it.

"Every month the clam gets bigger and bigger, and the pearl grows into a baby."

Baby Tooth nodded and stared at Jack's tail. Tooth and Jack looked at each other and nearly sighed of relief.

"Is it possible to have a baby with a human?"

Tooth and Jack's eyes went wide eyed, unable to answer. Baby Tooth looked at them expectantly, but neither the human nor merman could answer. Jack ran a hand through his hair before muttering something under his breath and flushed a light blue.

"Um…I-I wouldn't know. Humans and merpeople are forbidden to speak together." Jack stuttered a bit. Tooth furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Why do you ask?" Tooth questioned.

This time, Baby Tooth went wide-eyed and clamped her lips shut. She played with the colorful ends of her hair and stared at the ground. She then looked between Jack and Tooth before shrugging.

"Just wonderin'."

Tooth knew that look. The last time Baby Tooth used it, it was last year when she brought a boy home for a school project and she later yelled '_TOOTH'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!'_

She looked hard at her little sister and flushed a fierce scarlet. Baby Tooth sent a look her way that clearly read as '_Don't know what you're talking about Toothie, I'm innocent.'_

_'Oh, she is so getting it when we get home!' _Tooth screeched in her head.

* * *

_I HAD WAY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS._

_So, it's not chapter length or whatever, but a short little drabble for a chapter that I JUST HAD TO WRITE OKAY? The question was gonna come up at some point. Plus, I've been experimenting with this idea since I started writing the basic plot for this mini-series._

_OH HEY AND LOOK YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT THREE WEEKS FOR A NEW CHAPTER WHOOPIE! I'm so proud of myself. [but omg why does Baby Tooth feel ooc? Maybe it's just me because SERIOUSLY SHE THINKS THEY'RE-*faints*]_

_SO I hoped you liked this new chapter in Unexpected Encounters and I hope to see you around next chapter!_

_P.S.-I'm probably only going to post the chapters on tumblr for only about 3-6 more chapters. Kay?_

_*zooms off* _


	5. With Glass Orbs and Limp Bodies

She doesn't know how or why, but Tooth ends up getting dragged by her friend Anastasia to go to the bay for a Halloween party aboard a pirate ship.

"Ana!" Tooth exclaimed, getting a little annoyed at how the redhead kept pushing her towards the Pirate ship at the docks. Ana giggled and fixed Tooth's coat and pushed the colored bangs behind her ears. She was also forced into a pirate get-up, though Ana had –thankfully-forgotten the hat at her house and they were supposed to be heading out the time Ana realized this.

"Sorry Toothie! I'm a bit excited." Ana jumped. She fixed her own purple coat and smiled, her eyes taking in the red and gold ship. Ana grabbed Tooth's hand and started pulling her towards the docks where they would be loading in.

Tooth passed many pirates, fairies, and yes of course mermaids. All of them wearing tight floor length skirts and a fake seashell bra with seashells and seaweed braided into their hair. Tooth wanted to snort but knew better. It's what other people believed. Jack told her that mermaids wore seaweed around their chest or made clothes from whatever fell into the ocean. And not a lot of men or women wove sea plants or shells into their hair unless they were-as Jack would say-hippie mers.

Ana led Tooth aboard the ship, where everybody was dancing, and was roaring with hundreds of conversations. She saw a few people go check out the fake canons and empty treasure chests a few decks below and smiled.

"This is actually kind of cool." Tooth told Ana. A few boys Ana and smiled charmingly at her and Ana rolled her eyes. Tooth giggled and followed the redhead to the food table where their friend Dimitri was.

"A-hoy mateys!" He exclaimed in a rough, exaggerated imitation of a pirate. Tooth snorted a bit and Ana just shook her head with a small smile.

The trio chatted and ate for a bit before dancing with everybody else on the ship. Tooth's friend from sixth grade –Rapunzel-danced and twirled around with her before jumping off to another partner. Tooth would fly on her own feet waiting until another one of her friends ended up snatching her away and into the jostling crowd of people, making her feet ache and her throat dry from screaming out lyrics to songs she barely even listened to.

The rainbow-haired girl ended up stumbling away from the crowd, her sore feet making her stumble onto the steps of where it would lead her below the decks and into the treasury. She rubbed her ankles before placing her coat on a railing above and slipped down into the dark room. Her vision became black for a moment before a few candles and lamp lit up her world again. She blinked and cringed, trying to adjust to the new setting.

The small cabin made her feel a bit sea-sick and she placed a hand against the wall to stop herself from tumbling over. She blinked the blurriness out of her eyes and moved towards the desk pushed against the wall. She picked up a few papers that were a tinted with a tarnished yellow looking color with messy scrawls ruined by water. She only picked up the words, _swimming, beauty, _and _demonic angel _before an unsettling feeling took her over again and she dropped the papers. She started making her way towards the stairs before she fell to the floor with something clawing at her calf. She screamed, or whimpered-she couldn't really tell what she did since her heartbeat was pounding in her ears.

What felt like a hand ghost up her leg but then disappeared, but the hold on her calf was still there. She started squirming towards her only way out but the creature slithered its hand around her neck and she started trashing around, trying to use her voice to shout out for help but nothing came out.

Through her hammering heartbeats, a soft melodic voice sang in her ear and she suddenly felt sleepy. Her eyes drooped low and her arms stopped clawing towards the stairs. She opened them again in a flash but the voice grew stronger and deeper and her body went numb. Her eyes closed and for a minute it felt like she was floating in water. Then, she felt like a thousand hands were grabbing at her and pulling her underwater. She started fighting back for control but the grasps on her were too tight. She was being pulled down farther and farther until she realized the hands moved away and left her in the darkness.

* * *

_'She has such nice eyes.'_

The Siren looked in the mirror at the body she had _taken _for the time being. She examined herself curiously before twisting her face in an icy-cold smirk. She stared at her left eye though, that started clouding up with sea blue colors. She growled and gripped the dresser tight before the spectrum of blues died down and the magenta came back bright. She loosened her clutch and pulled back from the mirror. She brushed the rainbow-blonde bangs out of her face and let out a sigh.

"_TOOOOTHIEEE." _The holler came from the hallway, and then two identical girls came scrambling in through the doorway of the room. The girl with the blue-tip dyed hair groaned in frustration and pushed her sister off of her.

"Tooth! Please tell Tyanna that she cannot keep placing her books everywhere on _my _side of the room and-!"

"Oh please, Talanoa! Your new and old ballet shoes _and_ costumes are everywhere and even in _my closet! _At least I clean up my mess-"

"Oh you little-!"

_"Stop!" _

She stared hard at the two girls before internally groaning. _'She has two little sisters?! This is worse when I met a pirate's wife!' _She thought back on her misadventures centuries ago. She drove herself away from her thoughts and returned her concerns back to the twins in front of her.

"Look, you guys have to get along. So Tyanna," She turned to face the blue eyed girl. "Clean your things out of Talanoa's closet and-"

"But-!"

"No but's! I'll find a chest for you and you can put everything in there! And Talanoa, I'll make sure we can find a new bookcase for your books…or maybe just get a chest for you too." She sighed and rubbed her face. Talanoa and Tyanna looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to Tooth.

"Alright." They said simultaneously. She nodded and started shooing the two girls out of the room. Before she could close the door, a little girl ran in and jumped onto the bed, landing right on her face. The Siren raised an eyebrow and held back a scoff.

"_Toooottthh_! You didn't come down for breakfast, and we have to meet up with Jack!" The girl sat up right, staring sadly at her. The Siren pulled back, a bit shocked to see how identical she looked to her. They were years apart!

"I'm sorry. I'm just…really tired from last night's party." She apologized. The little girl nodded and pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes. She bounced off the bed again and sprinted towards the older girl. She grabbed a hold of her hand and started pulling her towards the doorway.

"I've got the towels and we can ask Jack if he can get more seaweed for us and we can also get more coconut drinks…"

The Siren examined the girl for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows. She was strange, small, and bounced too much. She also noticed she had the same, magenta eyes like her, but the other girls had crisp clear blue eyes. They passed by the kitchen where her mother and father-she assumed-with three other girls that waved at them until the door closed and Baby Tooth was pulling her down the sidewalk towards the beach.

_'Damn it.'_

* * *

Baby Tooth had led her through different holes and walkways to where the secret meeting place was. She wondered why this Jack guy, her, and Baby Tooth would need to come out so far at the beach and-

"_Oh." _The Siren breathed when he saw the dip-dye blue tail emerge from the water. Jack smiled at them, his eyes shining with excitement. She swallowed hard and glanced at the water.

_'One drop and you're dead.' _She thought. One drop of water, and she sprouts a tail ten seconds later.

She had learned this the first time she absorbed a new body. Her old one had been a full time mermaid but her soul was still connected with the sea, and thus she grew a tail when she touched water. No matter what form she was in.

Baby Tooth pulled off her shoes and the gigantic she was wearing and jumped into the water where Jack was. She carefully made her way to the dry flat rocks, tiptoeing her way around slippery ones to make sure she wouldn't fall in the water. Jack glanced at Tooth curiously, picking up Baby Tooth and leaned against a rock.

"Why not come in the water Tooth?" Jack asked. Baby Tooth shook her head and pulled his head towards hers.

"Tooth's not feeling well. She went to a party last night and is really tired now." Baby Tooth told him. Jack nodded, but gave Tooth one more look before he started playing with Baby Tooth again.

The Siren twisted her lips and drew her eyebrows together. Mermaids and humans were forbidden to ever interact with each other. Sirens and outcasts were the only ones who went after humans, but Sirens used them and threw them back out to sea. Outcasts usually were never seen again.

But there she was with the girl's little sister, with a merman. It confused her to know that two humans and a merman were friends…or more than that, she didn't know. Whatever it was…she wanted to find out.

Sometime later, Baby Tooth left to find a bathroom. The Siren laid out completely flat on her stomach and her chin on her arms. She examined Jack and his tail curiously and smiled. He was unique, definitely. He had a palate of multiple blues, greys, and white, and his eyes were a bright, chilling cerulean. She found him completely handsome.

"Tooth…?" Jack asked, turning around to find the magenta-eyed girl gazing at him. He flushed a light blue and bit his lip. He put his arms on the rock and put his chin on his arms.

"What are you…?" He trailed off when Tooth started humming a song. He tilted his head and looked at her confused. He had heard that song from somewhere before…

Soon she wasn't humming and she was singing. He listened and soon he found himself lost in her voice, as if it were the ocean itself. He swallowed hard and looked up lovingly and missed the smug smirk etched onto her face. He didn't know if she leaned down if he lifted himself up but they were close to kissing and he found that…that's the only thing he wanted to do at the moment.

Tooth stopped singing, ending the note sweetly, but her voice still rang in his ears. She dipped her head low and brought her lips to his.

But it was cold. It was cold and foreign, as if it wasn't _Tooth_ kissing him. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled back.

"Jack…?" She looked at him confused, her _blue _eyes staring confused back at him. He scowled and splashed a waved of water at her. She screamed and jumped up from where she laid and wiped the salt water out of her eyes.

"No-Jack why would you-mph!" She cut herself out by falling into the water, her black and red tail flopping onto the rock behind her. Jack shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the Siren Song out of his head.

The Siren lifted herself out of the water and growled.

"Ricca. Aren't you supposed to be in a snow globe right now?" Jack barked. Ricca laughed sourly.

"Jack, you know the Council can't keep a Siren like me trapped in a measly precog's glass ball?" Ricca snapped her tail and she was right in front of Jack's face again. He made a face of disgust and pushed her away.

"Where's Tooth?" Jack questioned.

"Floating in her subconscious, neither dead nor alive-"Ricca saw a few icicles heading towards her way and flicked them off towards the rocks…where Baby Tooth was.

Baby Tooth let out an ear piercing scream. Jack looked at her worriedly before returning his icy gaze towards the Siren.

"Baby Tooth, run."

"But Jack why is Tooth-"

"_RUN!" _He hissed loudly. She cried out and scrambled to hide behind some rocks. Ricca rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"I never liked that damn brat." She snickered. "So useless and whiny…" Baby Tooth felt hot streams of tears run down her cheeks and she bit into her hand, tuning out the harsh words coming out of her sister's mouth.

_'This is not Tooth._

_This is not Tooth._

_Tooth loves me._

_Tooth's not like the boys and girls at school._

_…_

_But what if she is..?'_

Baby Tooth choked out another sob and cried into her arms, wishing she would have her sister back and could forget about the teasing at school.

"Leave her body." Jack swam closer to her. Ricca hissed and her blue eyes became white. She bared her sharp teeth in attempt to scare Jack off.

"No way! I've been stuff in the stupid glass ball for centuries, I deserve to be let out and be free like everyone else!" She shouted. She pulled back from Jack, letting fear take her over. "Please _no_!" She screeched.

Jack gripped her arm and sunk his teeth into it.

One thing he forgot to tell Tooth, his ability can heal but it can kill too.

For a moment, Tooth's body became limp and icy cold. Jack pulled back and covered his face with one hand, the other arm was holding onto Tooth. A low rumble comes from her throat and then it's a full out banshee scream. He clenched his teeth and gripped his face with his hand and waited for the silence to envelope them again.

The screaming turns to crying and then the crying turns to whimpers, until there's nothing but the sound of the ocean waves in his ears. He takes his hand gingerly off his face, and Baby Tooth is sitting right in front of him, new tears streaming down her face.

"J-Jack? W-What's going on? Why did you…why was T-Tooth…?" She looked at her sister worriedly, with a bit of hurt and fear. Jack realized that some of Tooth's blood was dripping onto his lips and resisted the urge to spit and gag. He swallowed hard and propped Tooth up onto the rocks. The tail was gone but her eyes were still pure white. He took her arm and kissed where his fangs had stuck, and frost covered the cut and melted away.

For a few minutes, Jack just floated there, listening to Baby Tooth's quiet whimpers and tuning out his thoughts.

_'Why isn't she waking up?' _His thoughts had finally gotten to him.

But then, her magenta eyes came back.

* * *

Tooth gasps because the sun is kissing her skin and she can feel the rocks beneath her. She wiggles her toes and fingers, and then bends her arms and knees. She resisted the urge to scream in delight because it wasn't dark and water wasn't trying to drown her. Pain bubbles up inside of her and she winces, but then it goes away just as quickly as it came.

She finds Jack's eyes staring back down at her she sighed of relief. She shot up, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Oh god. I was…" Tooth murmured into his shoulder. Jack froze for a moment before tenderly wrapping his arms around her, unsure if it was really Tooth. Baby Tooth sat frozen, no tears flowing down her pale cheeks but she was still scared.

"Jack-"Tooth pulled back to look him in the face, a bright and relieved smile on her face. It faltered when she saw the drying blood on his lips.

"…What happened?" She reached, but Jack flinched away. Tooth's eyes widened and she quickly put her hands in her lap.

"A Siren took over your body. I…um…I had to kill you to kill the Siren." Jack roughly wiped _her _blood off of his lips with his wet hand. Tooth shrunk, taking in the information. She slowly turned her head to look at Baby Tooth and found her little sister trembling with fear, both at Jack and her.

"Baby Tooth…" Tooth reached for her hand, but Baby Tooth winced _hard. _Tooth jolted too, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What…I didn't…" Tooth mumbled. Jack gazed at her, his eyes full of sadness and worry. Tooth lifted herself to her feet and turned her back to them…then started running.

"Tooth-!"

"Please." The break in Tooth's voice tore him to pieces. Her eyes started filling with tears and she sucked in a deep breath. "Look after Baby Tooth for a bit."

She turned on them again scrambled to exit the secret meeting place. Baby Tooth looked at where her sister was then at Jack, and tears started sprouting from her eyes.

"Baby Tooth…" He said softly. His shoulders sunk.

"I-I didn't mean to-"Hiccups came from her. "I-I-"She buried her face in her knees.

"I'm scared Jack." She choked. "What if she doesn't come back? What if she doesn't come home!?" She howled out in a strained voice.

"It's gonna be okay. I-I….I promise!" Jack took the girl in his arms and sunk against the rock. Baby Tooth shook her head, and kept chanting '_No!'_

All he could do was comfort Baby Tooth and hope his friend would come back.

* * *

_*attempts angst*_

_*fails at angst*_

_This is about as dramatic as it's gonna get._

_I literally don't know how I got here but I wanted to write something funny with a Siren but then when it actually came to it I made it very…ah I can't find a word for it._

_So I'm just gonna leave this here and um…_

_*crawls into turtle shell*_

_P.S. I only edited it once so tell me if there are any errors I WILL FIX IT._


	6. Midnight Laughs

_It's terrible to see your colour drain_

_Where red cheeks were is now a plain canvas_

_The blooming, bright irises are now losing its light_

_You're slowly drifting away like we're lost at sea_

_And I only grasp onto the hope that we can find each other again._

_-Me_

* * *

It takes a few weeks for the three to become comfortable in each other's presence again.

At first, it was only Baby Tooth and Jack. Tooth would drop her off and hide behind some rocks doing who knows what, then would jump out of hiding so she could grab her little sister's hand and take her back home. It took Baby Tooth and Jack at least two weeks before Jack offered up a turtle shell gem necklace as a peace offering. Baby Tooth wore it around her neck every day from then on.

It's another two weeks until Tooth is even near the rocks again.

Her pink-purple eyes are unusually wide and dart everywhere, trying not to reach Jack or Baby Tooth's eyes. The little bounce in her step is still there, but her smile doesn't exactly reach her eyes and Jack can tell, there's fear there too. Fear from bad memories.

It's that one night on the beach, he finally got Tooth back…

She sat on the shoreline, her toes curled away from the water.

Jack watched her, how she avoided the water at all costs. He bit his lip and started swimming towards her, worry eating at his stomach. Even though she can hear him approaching her, she doesn't spare him a glance.

"Tooth…?" He asked gingerly. Tooth played with the sand in her heads and clamped her lips shut. He sighed and slipped onto shore a few inches away from Tooth. He rested his head in his arms and examined her.

Tooth's rainbow-brown hair was knotted up in a bun at the nape of her neck, and her eyes were glassy with sleep. Her shoulders sagged and her head was rested against her knees. She looked tired, and…sad.

Silence wrapped around them. Jack lay there, playing with the seashell he had found earlier, and kept his blue eyes down casted. Tooth played with the sand and kept her mouth shut. Tooth didn't know what to say; for almost four weeks she avoided Jack and the lurking memories from _dying_.

Still, she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Please tell me Ricca's gone." Tooth breathed, her voice laced with fear and worry. Jack eyes shot up to hers.

"Yeah." He swallowed hard.

A moment of silence passed.

"How?" Tooth questioned, her eyes staring hard at a rock in front of her. Jack shrugged and started drawing snowflakes on the sand.

"It just happened-"

"Things don't just "happen", Jack." Tooth hissed. Jack winced, and then gave a small chuckle. Tooth raised an eyebrow with a cold look in her eyes. Jack glanced back at her and shook his head, breaking out into louder laughter.

"What?" Tooth's eyes softened. A small smile started tugging at her lips.

"What about the time we met under the docks? We weren't really expecting it…it-it….well it just happened!" Jack exclaimed, a snow-white smile gracing his face. Tooth couldn't help it, she started to smile too.

"Jack…what did I do? When Ricca took control of me?" Tooth gripped her knees and her teeth started attacking her lips. Jack stared at his seashell, a burning blue blush filling his cheeks. Tooth pretended not to notice.

"_Ricca_ didn't do much…just tried to entrance me. Like every other Siren in the sea." Jack bit down on his thumb to stop thinking about the uncomfortable, cold kiss. Tooth played with her fingers nervously.

"_Ricca_…_she_ hurt Baby Tooth's feelings a bit." Jack spat out the lost Siren like it was a disease that could kill. Tooth nodded, tugging at the blue curl in her hair.

"I could tell." Tooth stared at her arm where Jack had bit down. Jack reverted his eyes back to his hands.

"Everything's alright at your house right?" Jack asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah…"Tooth snickered. "Baby Tooth offered me a lollypop and a pearl as a peace offering. We're alright." Tooth looked back at him with a reassuring grin. Jack smiled back.

Silence enveloped them again. Tooth laid back on the sand, her hair splaying out around her shoulders. Jack rested his head against his arms and gazed at her.

"Y'know I didn't mean to kill you right? I'm sorry if I caused you any pain I really sorry for-"

Tooth rolled her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, pressed right up to Jack. She laughed and shook her head. Jack narrowed his eyes and drew his eyebrows together. Tooth kept laughing until she had to hold her stomach since she hurt so much.

"Y-You saved me Jack! Ricca was probably going to hurt us…you only did what you knew what to do." Tooth's smiled started dropping but her eyes started lighting up. Jack wrinkled his nose and rested his head on his hands again

Tooth mimicked his position. He refused to look at her for a few moments. She raised an eyebrow and sighed, and then started doing what Baby Tooth would do if she didn't pay attention to her. She started poking him in the stomach.

"T-Tooth-_AYEE_!" He started going into a laughing fit. Tooth pulled back laughing too, apparently he was very ticklish there…

Tooth continued running her hands all over his stomach, making Jack flop around with wheezes for breaths. He let out hearty laughs that bellowed out from his throat, and his smile was so wide it reached to his ears, making his eyes scrunch up. Tooth started laughing too pulled back, which was actually, a really terrible mistake.

Jack lunged at her, pushing her into the water and started tickling her around her neck and stomach. Tooth kept her head above water and let out loud laughs with snorts. She tried to cover them up but it was useless.

After a bit of thrashing around and more laughs, Tooth and Jack sat on a flat rock, staring up at the stars.

"Are we…are we okay now?" Jack asked. Tooth smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay." She said simply.

For the rest of the night, they tracked the constellations in the sky, swam, and collected the seashells under the sand. And Jack can't help smile when Tooth doesn't look as weary before, and the light filled her eyes once more.

They both go to bed that night, with smiles as wide as the moon.

* * *

_It's the middle of the night when your feelings spill out slowly_

_And when your laughs prove to be the truest_

_When the moody days crash upon us like waves_

_And slowly, we become a picture whole again._

_-Me._

* * *

_DAMN IT HOW DO YOU END THINGS?_

_THOSE POEMS WEREN'T EVEN-ASDFGHJKL;_

_You know what? Never mind._

_I hopeeee this was gooddd._

_Next chapter will hopefully make up for it because I think it's cuteeee._

_[P.S. please point out if made any mistakes because I only ran through it about three-four times and didn't find too many mistakes which I'm pretty sure there are a lot. Thank youuu!]_


	7. Gems, Feathers, and Vacay Plans

"…I wanna visit China, Greenland, and New York, Maine, oh and Canada-"

"Why Canada?"  
"I heard they have good maple syrup."

Tooth grinned at her little sister and Jack and flipped through her Atlas. Jack furrowed his eyebrows with a wide smile on his face.

"I heard India's pretty exciting! I want to see it from land and sea." Jack flipped through more of Baby Tooth's Culture book and his eyes gleamed with curiosity and dreams. Tooth leaned over onto her stomach and placed her head on her hand.

"Our family has visited India many times. Mostly because most of our ancestors come from there, and both sides of my family have weddings there." Tooth told Jack. His ears perked up and he grinned even wider.

"I can't wait to go there some day!"

Baby Tooth clapped excitedly and tugged on Tooth's shirt.

"If Jack gets his legs by the time our family visits India, can he come? _Pleaseeeeee-"_

"Baby Tooth…I can't promise anything! Plus you know how Baba feels about boys…" Tooth flushed a deep red. Baby Tooth pouted a bit and nodded, understanding. Jack bit his finger nail and looked up at the two confused.

"Look, if Jack can get legs by then…which the trip should be in about seven months…then I'll see what I can do." Tooth shrugged. Baby Tooth squealed and lunged at Tooth for a bear hug, then jumped at Jack for another one.

Laughter bubbled up in his stomach and hugged Baby Tooth back tightly. Tooth titled her head with a small smile on her face. The scene was familiar, with Jack twirling Baby Tooth around in the water and kissing her cheeks, leaving behind frost curling like rose vines. She never got tired of it.

"Oh Tooth! What are doing for Christmas this year?" Baby Tooth asked, swimming up to the flat rock Tooth sat on. Baby Tooth crawled onto the rock next to Tooth and folded her hands onto her lap.

"We're going to see if we can go to the town party this year." Tooth told her and flicked to the next page of her book. Baby Tooth clapped and squealed, twirling in the water.

"The town party they have every year? Tell em' not drop their wrappers and soda cans in the water." Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust and Tooth nodded, frowning a bit. A small percentage of the town wasn't really careful where they threw their food trays or cans and only cared for the party. Though most of the town would stay behind after the party and pick up what was floating in the waters and all throughout town.

"Will do Jack!" Tooth responded with a small smile.

Baby Tooth glanced at Tooth's Atlas and scratched her head, with a little pout.

"Where do you live in the ocean, Jack?" Baby Tooth asked. Jack raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

He scratched his cheek and then pulled himself onto the rock next to Baby Tooth.

"I live in underwater cave, just a few miles away from the reef. I technically live my Grandpa but he's gone most of the time." Jack rubbed his arm nervously. Tooth narrowed her eyes and drew her eyebrows confusion. Baby Tooth nodded and played with her bottom lip.

"…Jack? Who's your Grand papa?" Baby Tooth asked. Jack's eyes widened and shrugged again.

"I-I don't really…actually don't want to talk about it." Jack burned with a blue blush. Baby Tooth frowned a bit but nodded.

"Okay. I understand Jack!" She smiled and hugged his arm tightly. Tooth smiled a bit before closing her books and checking her watch. She started placing her books into her bag.

"Time to go home BT." Tooth announced. Baby Tooth made a little whining noise from her throat and jumped from where she was sitting.

"Can't we stay for a little while longer?" Baby Tooth asked.

"Not tonight Baby Tooth."

"Please?"

"No, sorry."

"_Pleaseeeeeeeee-"_

"Not on a school night…"

Baby Tooth sighed then kissed Jack's cheek and Tooth ruffled up his hair and the two started walking towards the secret exit. Jack cocked his head to the side and bit his lip.

"Hey Tooth?" He called out. The sisters stopped in their tracks and turned around. Tooth told Baby Tooth to go ahead and wait for her when she got halfway through the rocks, then made her way towards Jack. She sat down on the flat rock again and folded her hands.

"Yeah Jack?" She asked, worry beneath her eyes.

"…I have your Christmas present." He blurted out. Tooth pulled back a bit, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"U-um…okay?" Tooth raised an eyebrow. "But it's…like a week until Christmas why would you need to give it to me now?" Tooth asked. Jack laughed nervously and reached under the flat rock and searched the sand a bit before grabbing holding of what he buried.

"H-here." He held out his hand with a small blush lighting his cheeks. Tooth looked into his hands and gingerly took the gift from his hands.

"Oh…" Tooth's eyes widened once more. A small smile slowly took her face and she held the necklace by the gold chain. At the bottom was a single rainbow gem, about the size of her ring finger nail, with a yellow feather. It was completely dry, even though it was buried underwater for who knows how long.

"It's beautiful." Tooth smiled brightly. Jack nodded and started playing with his hands. Tooth slipped the gold chain around her neck and pushed her hair out underneath it. She examined it for a few moments before lifting her head up, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you so much!" She jumped at him, hugging him tightly. Jack bent back and bit but kept himself from falling into the water. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as wide her.

Tooth pulled back and her hand started playing with the stone on the chain.

"Now, go get along, your family's waiting." Jack looked at where Baby Tooth would be. Tooth nodded before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and jumping up to get to the exit.

"Thank you so much, again, really!" She turned her head to look at him once more, and he realized she had a fierce scarlet blush that spread across her cheeks to her ears. He raised his eyebrows and stuttered a "B-bye" before sinking back into the water and swimming the entire way home with a deep ocean blue blush down to his neck.

* * *

_A/N: They are awkward turtle ducks that can't handle cheek kissing._

_Just a quick chapter because I had a little idea for a Christmas drabble and I JUST A;JD; EVERYWHERE. _

_(P.S. please point out any mistakes I made and I'll fix them. I only ran through it about two times and I'm pretty I didn't catch too much.)_


	8. Wooden Snowflakes and Stars

_Oh, the snow's not covering the streets_

_There might not be a tree decorated to the brim_

_With candy canes and shiny little orbs_

_But we can still sip on coco by a fire_

_And sing holiday songs while our hands are clasped tight_

_Under the stars_

_On Christmas Night_

_-Me_

* * *

Jack knew that day that he didn't need to meet Tooth or Baby Tooth that day since it was Saturday, the day of the Christmas Town party.

Of course, the whole time he was picking up soda cans and a food that fell in the ocean. He wasn't happy with all the trash floating around and didn't really his turtle friends sick again.

He floated a bit away from the shore, watching the lights from the center of the town flash and the tree glow with candy canes and bright lights as colorful as Baby Tooth's and Tooth's hair. He smiled and ducked underwater quickly before anybody could see him.

He started grabbing more gems and stones buried underneath the sand and placed them into a little red pouch at his hip. He grabbed a few pieces of broken coral and carried it back to his cave. Then he'd figured out a way to prank a few mers in the city with the things he snatched.

He spent most of his evening like that. Pick up the trash. Search for knick-knacks. Plan pranks. Watch the party drowning on into dawn. Wait for everything to be over.

He didn't expect Tooth to be on the beach, wrapped up in a blanket and the lights of the town dull behind her. The lights were bright enough to illuminate her face and the outline of her body that was curled up tightly in the blue blanket. She smiled at him and kicked off her shoes, and plopped down on the shore.

Jack raised an eyebrow and crawled onto shore and lay next to her. He tilted his head to one shoulder with a small smile.

"Did the cops show up?" Jack asked. Tooth snorted and closed her eyes with a smirk. Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. People got bored and my little sisters had to get to bed before it got too late for them." Tooth shrugged. She yawned and quickly threw her hand up to cover it. Jack pressed his lips in a line.

"You should be heading to bed yourself." Jack told Tooth. Tooth rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"That's coming from 'Mister-I-stay-up-till-three-a.m.-planning-pranks- and-playing-with-dolphins'." Tooth crossed her arms. Jack glared at her a bit before his eyes moved to the necklace around her neck. He let a small smile take onto his face. Tooth's eyes brightened and she took out a small box from the blanket.

"I got you your gift." She said simply.

Jack examined the small white and blue box before taking it tenderly and opened the lid slowly. Inside was a bracelet. Each bead was made of wood and coated in a protective covering so it wouldn't wear out. Each wooden bead had a snowflake, all different from each other. He lifted his head; a bright snow-white smile reached his ears.

"Snowflakes?" He asked. Tooth nodded.

"You mentioned a few times how you wanted to see snow one day. And you're always drawing snowflakes in the sand or in my notebook since I showed you my books. I thought you would like it." Tooth smiled softly. Jack laughed happily and took the bracelet out carefully. Then he slipped it onto his right wrist and examined it a bit.

"I like it-love it! R-really! I do." Jack smiled. Tooth smiled bigger then and slowly it turned into a yawn. Jack turned onto his back and lifted himself up so he sat up. Tooth looked at him tiredly and titled her head.

"What?" He copied her actions. Tooth shook her head and craned her neck to gaze at the stars. Jack looked up and frowned.

"Do you know any constellations in the sky?" Tooth asked. Jack shrugged.

"Little dipper, Big dipper, Usra Major and Minor…" Jack started listing off everything he knew about the stars. He talked about how he knew most of the info because mermaid history was tied to the stars, in a kind of…complicated way.

By the end he was done talking, Jack was leaning against Tooth and the only sound was the waves crashing onto the shore and the crickets squealing their nightly song. Tooth grinned and curled up deeper into the blanket, trying to keep her eyes open. Jack sighed and nudged Tooth in the ribs.

"Go home and sleep dumby." He said softly. Tooth whined and shook her head.

"No." She pouted.

"Fine then, I'll have to send a big wave of salt water towards and-"

"I'm up, I'm up." Tooth groaned and lifted herself off the ground. Jack was about to say his goodbyes when Tooth leaned down and gave a quick peck on the cheek. He flushed a light blue and murmured "Bye Tooth" before sinking back into the water slowly. Tooth smiled and nodded tiredly, disappearing behind the exit with a yawn.

"One day, those girls will be the death of me." Jack grumbled before disappearing into the waves.

* * *

_A/N: _

_*SCREAMS*_

_I FINISHED THE TRIPILE UPDATE YEHA LOOK AT MEEEE!_

_*HAPPY DANCES*_

_AND I ACTUALLY KINDA LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO WOOT WOOT_

_NOW_

_*falls onto bed cause dang I'm tired*_


	9. Fish sandwich

It was a normal day at the beach with a merman.

"Jack ha-stop that tickles!" Jack blew raspberries on Baby Tooth's cheeks and dunked them both underwater. Tooth swam with them too, for once, searching for seashells and rocks while joining with Baby Tooth and Jack for a while.

"I'm hungry, how bout' you two?" Tooth asked, lifting herself onto the flat rock and pulling the picnic basket with next to her. Jack and Baby Tooth swam over, chattering about sea fish and the different kinds that lived in Jack's area. Jack lifted Baby Tooth onto the flat rock and peeked inside the basket.

"What is it?" He asked. Tooth pulled the sandwiches out.

"Fish sandwich." Tooth shrugged as if it was nothing and handed Baby Tooth hers and gave one to Jack. Jack scrutinized the sandwich before bursting into tears.

"Wait-whoa what's wrong?" Tooth waved her hands frantically. Baby Tooth dropped into the water next to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?" She asked timidly.

"I knew this fish!" Jack exclaimed. Tooth stared at him for a moment before snickering. She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking with laughter she tried to hold in. Jack looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes and she realized, he probably wasn't lying.

"Oh you're…you're serious?" Tooth asked tenderly. Jack nodded and a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"H-he went missing a-a while ago…n-now I know why!" Jack started sobbing again. Baby Tooth hugged him while Tooth tried to hush him. She held onto his wrist and spoke nervously.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I didn't know he was your friend I-I just um-sorry!" Tooth exclaimed. Tooth sat there for a few minutes, lost in thought. Did she really make Jack's friend into a _sandwich?!_

"I-I'm sorry-ah!" Jack snickered, wiping the water from his eyes.

"What?" Tooth asked in disbelief. Jack was _laughing. _Baby Tooth frowned and lifted onto the rock again.

"Okay, okay. That fish isn't actually my friend. We eat fish a lot so-"Jack sucked in a breath and regained his composure. "Plus, it's freshwater. We mers eat saltwater." Jack started laughing again. Tooth narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips in a tight line. Baby Tooth examined Tooth a bit worriedly before widening her eyes.

"Hey Tooth I'm sorry I just-ACK!"

Tooth tackled Jack and pulled him away from the surface and shore. She held him tightly around the waist to make sure he wouldn't swim away. A few bubbles left Jack's mouth and he glared at her in disdain. Tooth couldn't help but grin, he looked odd with the face he had on.

Jack pointed to the top and then crossed his arms. Tooth shook her head and let go of him and started swimming away, as if she was telling him '_Gotta catch me first!' _

Jack grumbled, and a few bubbles left his mouth.

* * *

Jack spent a good half-hour searching for Tooth, only to give up, and find her back at the flat rocks.

"Not cool Tooth." Jack hissed, and shook some seaweed out of his hair.

"What you pulled on us wasn't cool, Jack." Tooth teased. Baby Tooth giggled and hid behind Tooth's back. Jack gave the rainbow-haired girl a half-hearted smirk.

"At least I said I was sorry." Jack raised his hand sin defense. Tooth rolled her eyes playfully.

"I sowwy Jack." Tooth apologized in a baby voice.

Jack threw some seaweed at her. "Apology accepted, you guppy."

* * *

_Prompt from bente36: _**I** **have an idea! What if Tooth and BT went to Jack with a snack (fish sandwich). When Tooth gave one to Jack, Jack looks at it and started to cry. The girls asked why he's crying and Jack reveals to them that this fish was his friend that had gone missing. Tooth thought he was joking but later comforts Jack sincerely. Jack, couldn't hold any longer, laughs at Tooth. He told her they also eat fish. He also added it's a freshwater fish. And then *insert fluffy moment***

_i cAN'T STOP EFFING LAUGHING. _

_BENTE YOU'RE AWESOME._

_I hope you enjoy this little piece as much as I do! See you next update! (which will be soon since I owe a double update)_


	10. Newbie

"This bloody locker!"

Tooth peeked out from behind her locker door and raised an eyebrow. A few other boys and girls spared the blue-haired boy a glance then went back to getting their things. Tooth glanced at the other students before returning her eyes to the new boy.

His green eyes were wide and his lower lip trembling in frustration. Tooth frowned and closed her locket door and approached the taller boy.

"…Need help?" Tooth asked.

He gave her a sideways glance and pulled back a little. Tooth raised an eyebrow.

"It's just m' locker, sheila." The teen muttered. Tooth smiled sympathetically.

"Hold my books really quickly." Tooth ordered. She didn't give him time to respond before shoving the books into his arms and standing in front of his locker. He stumbled back, his lips pressed in a tight line. Tooth tilted her head before balling up her fist and knocking in three corner of the locker and then hitting the center, causing the locker door to swing open.

"W-what?"

Tooth grinned and grabbed her books from his arms and hugged them to her chest.

"Just a trick I learned in my freshmen years when I got frustrated with my locker." Tooth shrugged. The green-eyed boy gave her a quick smile before stuffing his things inside and pulling out a few books. Tooth stood there, watching him as he went.

"Do you always watch people like that?"

"What?"

"You keep examining me like I'm a piece of meat." The blue-haired boy frowned. Tooth flushed a light pink and shook her head.

"You're new here." She said simply.

"Yeah, so?"

"…you're just different. We don't get a lot of newcomers in town." Tooth shrugged and looked away, rubbing her neck nervously. He glanced at her before shutting his locker door and started walking down the hallway. Tooth bit her lip and turned towards the other direction, towards her next class.

* * *

Tooth walked out to the tables outside, searching for her friends when she noticed the new boy sitting in the corner alone. She frowned deeply before rushing over to sit with him.

The green-eyed boy examined her questioningly before stabbing his salad.

"Why are you wearing a sweater? It's like 90 degrees out here." He questioned before chewing on his food. Tooth shrugged and set her purse next to her thigh.

"I'm actually starting to sweat, thanks a lot." Tooth blurted out. He snickered, trying to hide his smile behind his hand while Tooth scowled with a faint pink flush blooming in her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"What's your name, sheila?" He asked.

"Apparently, sheila." Tooth bit into her apple. He shook his head with a little half-smile.

"It's Toothiana. Just call me Tooth." Tooth introduced, holding out her hand. He took her hand and shook it once before stabbing his food again.

"M' Aster." He smiled.

* * *

"No Jack! Pull the rubber band the other way or else you'll hit yourself in the face with the rock!"

Tooth snickered, looking down at Baby Tooth trying to teach Jack how to use the slingshot. Jack pulled back towards his chest, and then shot the rock towards the water. It popped right back into the waves and sank down to the ocean floor. Jack smirked with a tiny laugh before giving the slingshot back to Baby Tooth.

"Jack? Have you had any luck getting your legs?" Baby Tooth asked. Tooth bit her lip and connected eyes with Jack for a second before he shook his head.

"No, not yet." Jack answered. Baby Tooth's shoulders sank. "I've asked for my friend Bunny's help, but the last time I saw him was a month ago." Jack shrugged. Tooth frowned and tapped the tip of her pencil against her sketchbook.

"What happened to him?" Tooth asked.

"Dunno. Last time I saw him, he was in human form." Jack drew a few snowflakes in the sand while Baby Tooth started picking up seashells. Tooth lied down on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands.

"Why?"

"Said he was looking for somebody…uh, I think a guy named North or something…." Tooth snapped her neck so quickly she thought she was going to get whiplash.

"North!?"

* * *

Tooth sat with Aster again next week.

"Aster?" Tooth asked. Aster glanced up at Tooth and nodded for her to go on. Tooth narrowed her eyes slightly and bit her lip.

"How do you know North?" Tooth questioned. Aster froze, staring down at his salad. He grimaced before lifting his head and started studying Tooth. Tooth shrunk a bit beneath his gaze but let out a heavy breath.

"How do _you _know North?" Aster crossed his arms. Tooth scoffed and gave her best scowl.

"He's my friend. My best friend in fact. I've known him since we were babies." Tooth rested her chin on her hands. Aster licked his lips and tilted his head.

"He never mentioned he had a best friend. I only ever knew of Sandy." Aster jerked his thumb towards the small golden haired boy sitting next to the senior in a red-coat. Tooth gave them a quick glance before turning back to Aster.

"Okay then…." Tooth frowned. "Why were you looking for him anyways?" Tooth asked, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I needed to discuss some matters with him." Aster told Tooth quickly. Tooth swallowed down a groan along with her drink and then pressed her lips in a tight line.

"That isn't an answer." Tooth said after a moment. Aster bit his tongue and shook his head.

"That's all you're gonna get sheila." Aster shot back.

Tooth grimaced.

* * *

"So, Bunny became human so he could discuss secret matters with your friend North?" Jack asked.

They sat on the flat rock together, kicking the water with their fins and feet. Tooth threw a rock in the water and nodded. Jack fiddled with his thumbs before frowning.

"How does Bunny know North?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything, and the things he told me were pretty vague." Tooth mimicked Jack's frown. She picked up a pink and white seashell and placed it in Jack's pouch. Jack threw a stone this time.

"I don't understand." Jack groaned. Tooth patted him on the back with a small half-smile.

"I'm in the same net." Tooth agreed. Jack gave a small laugh before kicking the water with his fins. Tooth smiled, then stood up and grabbed her bag. She gave Jack and quick kiss on the head before waving goodbye. "See you on Sunday."

She didn't know how soon she would see him again.

* * *

Once again, she sat at the table where she and Aster sat at. But this time, she was the first to get there.

She sat there playing a game on her phone and eating the disgusting corn and downing it with her chocolate milk. She glanced at the other table where North and Sandy usually sat at, only to find it occupied by the two new girls, Elsa and Anna, in the boy's stead.

Tooth drew her eyebrows together. She shook her head before standing up to throw away her lunch tray when the three boys came barreling towards her. She took a few steps waving her hands, trying to tell them to stop. Aster North toppled forward and grabbed onto her elbow.

"North?" Tooth questioned.

"We figured out a way to give Jack legs."

* * *

_A/N: such a dramatic ending *rolls eyes*_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to review! :D_

_See ya next chapter!_


	11. With Sea Witches and Visions

Tooth found it just…_slightly_ uncomfortable that North, Sandy, and Ast-_Bunny _now knew of the secret meeting spot for her, her sister, and Jack.

Baby Tooth shied away from everybody, holding onto Tooth's hand and only came peeking out behind her older sister's legs. North smiled warmly down at the magenta-eyed girl while Bunny hopped away nervously from the small child. Sandy only tilted his head and tried to count Baby Tooth's freckles which dot her forehead to her neck.

"Okay then…explain this potion to me again?" Tooth asked confused, her eyes jumping between Jack and her friends.

"Well, first of all, it isn't a potion. It's a…thing I can't explain well cause' Alchemy is not my forte." Bunny raised his hands up and shook his head. Tooth bit down a scoff and shook her head.

"If you can't explain it, then how do we know it's even safe?" Tooth questioned. Bunny scowled slightly and waved her off. Tooth glared at the blue haired boy.

"After the mishap with the Witch Doctor, I don't feel like we can trust an _Alchemist._" Jack jumped in, rubbing his neck nervously. Bunny threw his arms up in the air in frustration, grinding his teeth together.

"Then what's the point with talking about it!?" He yelled. North placed a hand on Bunny's shoulders and shook his head.

"Jack, Tooth." North said. "If you don't agree with this idea, there might not be another way to get Jack legs!" North exclaimed. Tooth frowned turning her gaze towards the ground. Baby Tooth sucked on her thumb, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked between all the older kids before grinning brightly.

"Why not just go to see the Sea Witch?" Baby Tooth asked innocently. Everybody turned their heads towards the 6-year-old. Bunny started laughing a bit and shook his head.

"I don't think Ursula is real, kiddo." Bunny shrugged. Baby Tooth drew in her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No! I mean the girl that lives on the boats!" Baby Tooth was a few seconds away to screaming. Why weren't they getting what she was trying to say?

"Baby Tooth, a lot of families live on the boats-"

"The girl lives alone! She's different Toothie!" Baby Tooth exclaimed. Tooth bit her lip nervously before picking up her little sister. North scratched his unshaven 5 o'clock shadow and eyed the rainbow-haired girl curiously.

"What's her name?" North asked.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Baby Tooth mumbled, playing the curly strands of hair falling into her face. Tooth stared at Baby Tooth for a moment before taking in a breath and letting it out slowly.

"She's a Sea Witch?"

"Hm-hm."

"You trust her?"

"…Yeah…"

"We can't do this." Tooth shook her head, exasperated. Jack frowned, hiding it behind his hands. Bunny plopped down onto the rock, playing with the boomerang in his hands. Baby Tooth shrunk a bit, thinking she had done wrong.

"I mean, she's a Sea Witch, Baby Tooth. We don't know if she'll trick Jack or not." Tooth finally set her sister down on the rocks again. Baby Tooth scrutinized her hair for a moment before looking back up at Tooth.

"I know she won't." She responded. Tooth shook her head and looked back at Jack who shrugged, examining Baby Tooth curiously. Sandy rubbed his chin before tapping Tooth on the shoulder. He quickly signed if he could talk to Baby Tooth alone. Tooth looked between her sister and the golden-haired boy and then nodded, turning on her heel towards Bunny.

_'Baby Tooth?' _Sandy signed. BT tilted her head.

_'Yes Sandy?'_

_'How do you know you can trust the Sea Witch?'_

Baby Tooth stared at her hands for a while before shifting to face Sandy completely.

_'Don't tell Tooth. I had dream about her.'_

Sandy twisted his lips, drawing in his eyebrows. He was well aware of seers and Oracles of sorts, but a six-year-old having a vision about a Sea Witch? He didn't really want to believe it.

_'Seers do not have visions until they come of age.' _Sandy signed quickly.

Tooth stared at the two, curious of what they could be talking about. She turned to Bunny, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Does Sandy have any special powers I never knew about?"

"Sandy studies Mythical beings and Magic. He runs an underground Library for witches, werewolves, seers, Gods-"

"I think I need to puke." Tooth held her stomach, completely overwhelmed by the new information.

_'What do you mean, Sandy?' _Baby Tooth asked.

_'When you are eleven, you start to control and gain power. You are only six.' _Sandy answered. Baby Tooth frowned slightly and shook her head. She scratched her head before finally coming up with an answer.

_'It started with Jack…'_

Baby Tooth went off on her story about how she started having dreams when she met Jack-scattered dreams that would explains things or tell a vague story. She had seen visions of wars that had started months ago, she saw that her best friend would break her leg and it happened, she saw a red wedding dress and snowflake bracelets…

And she saw the Sea Witch hugging Jack.

_'Are you sure this is what you saw?' _Sandy questioned.

_'Yes. I know we can trust the girl.' _Baby Tooth signed. Sandy nodded, and then turned his back to Baby Tooth to speak with Tooth.

"Well?" North asked, leaning against a rock. Sandy nodded with a light smile to everybody. North clapped his hands and gave a joyful laugh.

"Let's go meet the Sea Witch!"

"What!?" Tooth exclaimed. Jack lifted himself out the water quickly.

"Okay, as much as I want legs, I care for myself being and I'm not sure we can trust someone we've never talked to before. I mean…Baby tooth how do you even know she's a Sea Witch?" Jack asked. He played with his ear nervously. Baby Tooth flushed a bit before crossing her arms.

"I saw her practicing it on her boat at the Christmas Party." Baby Tooth lied straight through her teeth. Tooth wanted to argue about that but bit her tongue. Jack nodded and looked back at North.

"I promise, we'll keep you from harm!" North told Jack. The teenager took off on the trail towards the boats…then tripped, falling onto his face.

"Great. Best bodyguards ever." Jack mumbled, slipping back into the water. Tooth rolled her eyes and grabbed Baby Tooth's hand.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, we've got a Witch to see."

* * *

She's gone before they can even take a step onto the dock.

Her boat is sinking beneath the waves and the only thing they see before she disappears beneath the waves is her eyes.

They're purple and wide. She's innocent and afraid, but determined to run because she knows them. Not completely, not as friends, but the Sea Witch knows. Her eyes are full of stories and have scars of sleep that never came. And when Baby Tooth looks into them, it's like a mist, forming pictures in her vision but aren't there.

Baby Tooth knows where she's going.

_'Not yet.'_

Baby Tooth doesn't say a word.

…

Not yet. Soon.

* * *

_A/N: that was…a loose ending._

_I can't give a tight ending unless I want to give stuff away so I'm sorry it's…vagueeeee._

_But on a lighter note, for you all anyways, looks like there's going to be more chapters than expected so…yay!_

_I can tell you now that we're going to get a bit into Jack's life, maybe a few flashbacks, new faces good and bad, and we're gonna see new seas._

_Ya readyyyy?_

_Great! See you next chapter ;)_


	12. Interlude: Glow in the Dark Stars

Tooth stared up her ceiling, counting at all the glow in the dark stars.

Baby Tooth sat next to her drawing the boat they had seen before it disappeared under the waves-no, actually disappeared! The boat float under the water and when Tooth got to the docks the boat wasn't wrecked like it was supposed to be below, but it had just…gone. Vanished. _Kaput_.

Tooth blinked a few times and shook her head. All these business about Sea Witches, mermen wanting legs, Alchemists, Pookas, _Wiccan men-? _Tooth thought her head was about to explode.

But all of this was months ago.

Tooth, Jack, and Baby Tooth still went on hanging out together-because it still felt right, and a weekend without each other is like waiting for your best friend at the bus stop-and Tooth sat with Bunny, Sandy, and North at lunch in the far corner from prying eyes. They didn't draw too much attention together, but they did get few questioning glances until North let his icy blue eyes glare at the eavesdroppers and they would run.

They still hadn't found a way to follow the Sea Witch, but Tooth knew there had to be a way.

…Or maybe they're looking way too deep into this and Jack will never become a land dweller for even a day.

"Toothie? What are we going to do for your birthday?" Baby Tooth asked, nudging her sister in the side. Tooth blinked, snapping out of her daze. She shrugged a little and tugged at her long hair.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Baba and Mama if I can cut my hair." Tooth told Baby Tooth thoughtfully. Baby Tooth frowned a little; she always liked playing with Tooth's hair. But she could still help pick out Tooth's earrings for school…

"Are you going to dye it again?" Baby Tooth asked. Tooth grinned and nodded. She grabbed her little sister by the waist and pulled her into her lap. Tooth looked over Baby Tooth's identical rainbow hair to hers and nodded.

"We both do." Tooth stated, and blew a piece of blonde hair out her eyes.

"I wonder what Jack's gonna get you." Baby Tooth thought out loud. Tooth grinned and rested her chin atop of Baby Tooth's head.

"I just hope it's something nice." Tooth told Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth grinned and turned around a bit.

"What if he gives you a kiss?" The eight-year-old teased. Tooth's jaw dropped opened, and then she squealed.

"No! H-He wouldn't…Jack doesn't feel that way about me!" Tooth sputtered. Baby Tooth just grinned, and Tooth pulled back. Mischief was gleaming in the little girl's eyes, like she was just told more than she should've been. Tooth opened her mouth but then closed it, shaking her head.

"Silly little Baby Tooth." She blew raspberries into her little sister's cheeks and hugged her close.

…

If only she knew.

* * *

_A/N: Just a short little interlude between last chapter next chapters. I really missed seeing Baby Tooth and Tooth just…alone, so I wrote this little piece. Ahhh I actually like it._

_NEXT UPPPPPPPP_

_BIRTHDAY CHAPTER._

_Yeah sorry I made a huge time skip between the middle of January to April (because I see Tooth as an April child shhhh) and I'll make sure to write future interludes with little short scenes from what happened in between ;D_

_But for now _

_*faints on bed*_


End file.
